


Your Zing will come

by vorfm95



Series: Zing Universe [1]
Category: Halloween - Fandom, SKAM (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Ghost!Even, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, Skamfiction Halloween Challenge, Too many puns, cute stuff, not-really a haunted house, scared!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorfm95/pseuds/vorfm95
Summary: Isak follows his sister to an abandoned house,He turned around and walked back to the entrance hall. He opened a door. A wardrobe. Full of spiders and afuckingbat. He now could hear something scratching the floor on the first floor.“Hey, Issy.” Lea pulled at his hand startling him. “Do you think a monster lives here?”“I hopenothinglives here.” He answered in barely a whisper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone in the skamfiction discord! Specially for [Annika](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverySparks/pseuds/SilverySparks) who forced me to do a second one because I posted the first a month early ;D
> 
> As always thanks [Mack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans) and Nat for betaing. Also thank you [Mikki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/pseuds/Skamzombie) for your lovely comments.
> 
> Edit: ups I forgot to link the [ song](https://youtu.be/in7KKNcZydk) it's from Hotel Transylvania 2

**Isak**

 

Isak was on his way to school, walking down the street to catch the tram. He frowned at his phone. His mother was asking him to take Lea trick or treating that afternoon. He loved his sister but he had already made plans. He was about to tell her just that when the fence of the house at his side clinked, making him jump. That house gave him the creeps, it had been abandoned for as long as he could remember. The windows were covered with wooden boards and bricks, and the garden had grown wild and was full of trash. The sound was from the chain of the fence ratling with the wind.  

 

Isak hurried back to class, if he was late Sana would have his head. He texted his mother a couple more times before agreeing to go with his sister. He would just be a bit late for the party anyway. He arrived right in time for class. Sana was already sitting at their table.

 

“You were almost late.” She complained when he sat beside her. “Did you at least answer the questions?”

 

“ _Almost_ , it’s the key word.” He winked at her. “Of course I did. Do you need help with any?”

 

“Nope, just want to check what you got on the genetics problem.” Isak handed her the papers, rolling his eyes. “Are you coming to Eva’s party tonight?”

 

“I sure am, Sanasol. What are you dressing up as?”

 

“I will be No-Face.” Isak stared blinking without knowing who she meant. “Chihiro? The Faceless thing?” He shook his head, so Sana pulled her phone out and showed her a picture. The creature was a black ghost wearing a white mask with a few lines drawn on its face. “What about you?”

 

“I have no idea.” He shrugged. “Lea is choosing, and mum is getting it ready.”

 

“Are you gonna wear matching costumes?” Sana cooed. “That’s so cute!”

 

“Shut up.” He said feeling his cheeks burn and finishing the conversation as the teacher started class.

 

He met with the boys during lunch as usual, and they messed with Magnus for a bit before changing topics to the Halloween party that night.

 

“It’s gonna be lit.” Mahdi assured. “We are all going  in costumes right, Isak?”

 

“Why do you ask _me_?” Isak answered defensively. Mahdi had a point, he had been getting away with not dressing up for years. Last year he had put on a beanie and said he was Jonas, the year before he was dressing up as a muggle, or maybe as a sinner? He had lost track of his costumes excuses. Jonas raised his eyebrow looking at him funnily. “Yes, I am dressing up this year. Fine?”

 

“Oh! What will you be?” Magnus sounded excited.

 

“Lea chooses,” He murmured. “I am taking her trick or treating before the party”

 

“Ouch.” Jonas grimaced. “Do you need reinforcements?”

 

“She is 7, Jonas. I think I can handle her.” Jonas and Mahdi broke into laughs.

 

“The theme was movies, right?” Magnus asked.

 

“Gosh, Magnus. Don’t you have the costume already?” Jonas turned to him.

 

“No! I thought Halloween was tomorrow.” He cried. “Fuck.”

 

“You have time to get something.” Mahdi comforted him.

 

“I can lend you my muggle costume.” Isak joked making Magnus whine. Jonas threw a fry at him laughing.

 

He headed home right after class, hoping his costume was not too much. Or if it was, that he could make his sister change her mind. This time he made sure the music was loud enough not to hear anything coming from the abandoned house. Halloween and creepy houses were not his cup of tea.

 

Lea ran right at him hugging his legs as soon as he opened the door. The girl was already half dressed in her costume, with a black dress and red and black striped tights. He smiled fondly, he should have known her sister would dress up as Mavis, after all she claimed Hotel Transylvania to be her favourite movie.

 

“Mamma said you’d take me trick or treating!” Lea was jumping cheerfully.

 

“Only if you behave.” Isak was already dreading the afternoon. He loved his sister but she was too excited, add the sugar high she will get and she will become a nightmare.

 

“C’mon, you have to dress up!” She pulled at his hand guiding him to his room.

 

“So who am I?” He asked throwing his bag into a side of his room.

 

“You are gonna be Drac, of course.” Lea said in a sing-song tone.

 

“Lea! Come back, we need to finish dressing you up.” His mum stepped in his room, kissing his cheek. “You should get ready too.”

 

Isak dressed with the costume his mother had got him. It was a classic Dracula costume, with the cloak and everything. He put it on with a sigh. _It could have been worse._ He went to his sister’s room to check up on her costume, regretting it instantly. Before he could make a run for it, his mother and sister were sitting him on the bed. Her sister had painted her face white and put on a short cloak too. Her hair had been sprayed to stay in place as Mavis, but was still blond.

 

“Look, Issy!” The kid smiled widely showing a couple of fake fangs. “I am a real vampire!”

 

“You look just like Mavis.” He smiled at her. Marianne brushed his hair back and extended some hair gel over. “Wait. No!”

 

“C’mon, Isak. You look very handsome.” His mother promised.

 

“That sucks!” He cried.

 

“Language, Isak.” Marianne gave him _the_ look. He rolled his eyes and sighed, not complaining anymore. Letting his mother cover his face in baby powder to make it look whiter. He sneezed making Lea laugh. “Okay, you are ready to go.”

 

“No, mamma! He is missing his vampire teeth!” Lea pulled at their mother’s dress.

 

“Okay. No teeth!” He refused shaking his head. His sister shrugged but didn’t insist. _Thank God._ Lea grabbed her school bag, which obviously was a bat, huge round eyes and small wings. She emptied it on the floor.

 

“Lea! Tidy that up immediately.”

 

“Can’t I do it when we get back?” Lea tried to use her puppy– _pouty bat face_ –on Marianne, but their mum shook her head and pointed at the sprawled books. Lea went to pick them up and put them on her desk, Isak helped her. _The sooner we leave, the sooner I get to go to the party._

 

They headed out a few minutes later after a long rant on her mother side: _Take care of her; don’t let go of her hand; listen to your brother; don’t be back late_... Even Lea could parrot it back already. She let go of his hand as soon as they got on the street. She jump-walked happily as they went to their neighbors door. Isak stood behind her as she knocked and the door opened. The old lady was the same woman who had been living there since Isak was born, she made the best cookies. Lea smiled brightly with her open bag when she got a couple of sweets and a cookie.

 

“This is for you, Issy.” His sister gave him a cookie and took his hand again after placing her bag on her back.

 

“Did you really need to use that bag? You could have used any other.”

 

“No, dummy.” He shook her head offended. “It’s a bat bag, I am a vampire. It’s perfect. You are just old and boring. You don’t understand.”

 

“I am not boring!” He answered, clearly offended. “I am the coolest.”

 

“Nop. You are as boring as Drac.” She assured him. “More boring than him.”

 

“Okay, if I am _that_ boring, I guess we should head back home.” He teased his sister turning around.

 

“Wait, no!! You are the coolest. More cool than Jonathan.” Isak laughed.

 

They went down the street ringing at a few more doors. It was getting late so Isak convinced his sister to head back home. It only took pancakes in the morning and marathoning the two movies of Hotel Transylvania together— which wasn’t anything new anyway.

 

Isak let go of Lea’s hand for a second while texting his friends. They had sent a selfie with them in their costumes, Jonas as the mad hatter, Mahdi as Hades, and Magnus as Casper. They asked where he was and when he was coming. Magnus seemed to be already drunk and was crying over a girl he seemed to have screwed up with. He was still distracted with his phone when Lea screamed “Puppy” and ran away.

 

“Lea! Stop!” He called after her. “Come here! Lea!”

 

Lea ran after the puppy she had just seen. Getting through the now slightly open fence to the abandoned house. _You had to get in there? Of all places?_ He followed her struggling to get through the door under the chain. Lea had already gotten inside the house. Isak ran after her screaming her name. He grabbed her arm in the hall of the abandoned house.

 

“The fuck, Lea. If I tell you to stay you stay!” He scolded. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.” As he said so there was a loud bang behind them. _Please, don’t._ He turned around slowly, dreading what the noise was.

 

The door had slammed shut. _Fuck, shit, no, no, no._ He tried opening the door, fighting with the doorknob, but to no use. They were stuck. In an abandoned house. On Halloween. Isak laughed just to avoid crying. _I can't fucking believe this._ He could hear the house creaking under its own weight. The wind came from the spaces between the wooden bars on the windows. And was he being paranoid or it was way colder than outside? His sister seemed to be okay in the house, not fearing it at all. He straightened up. Lea might be the brave one, but he was the older brother so he needed to get them out of here.

 

“C’mon, Lea. Let's find another way out.” Lea walked cheerfully towards him grabbing his hand. She was excited to get to explore the place.

 

Isak walked carefully through the first room, and they ended up in a kitchen. It was full of dust, like the rest of the house, and had broken tiles on both the floor and the walls. The cupboards and drawers were open and covered in spiderwebs, their contents spread on the floor. _That wasn't a rat, was it?_ He felt a shiver go down his spine as he heard a thump on the upper floor. The thump was followed by a growl. Isak hurried to the door at the other side of the kitchen, pulling his sister's hand, who was still amazed at the house. He opened the door. It wasn't a back entrance to the house, but a door to the basement. Lea intended to walk down there. _Like hell I am going to the basement. I have watched enough horror movies to know that's the biggest fucking mistake._ He turned around and walked back to the entrance hall. He opened a door. A wardrobe. Full of spiders and a _fucking_ bat. He now could hear something scratching the floor on the first floor.

“Hey, Issy.” Lea pulled at his hand startling him. “Do you think a monster lives here?”

 

“I hope _nothing_ lives here.” He answered in barely a whisper.

 

He continued walking and opened another door. A bathroom. He closed it and kept going. That _was_ most definitely a rat running. There were more bumping noises upstairs. Another angry growl and more scratching. Isak looked at the stairs and rushed to cross in front of them. He opened a bigger slide door. It made a loud scratching noise. The door got stuck halfway, but it was enough to get in. This time it was a living room. There was some furniture left inside, some covered by white cloth. It was darker than the rest of the rooms. Or maybe it was already dark out, he couldn't tell. He could feel his heart in his throat as he pulled his phone out. _Fuck, I could have called someone._ He was about to dial Jonas’s number when he saw he had no signal. _Of fucking course._ He growled and turned the flashlight on his phone on. He moved it up to see the room better, doing his best to ignore the bugs that moved away from the light. There was a door which seemed to have had a big window, even though now it was covered by wooden boards. There was a table put against it. Isak couldn't help but wonder why it was like that. Only zombie movies came to mind. _I swear I will never watch a horror movie ever again._ He let go of his sister's hand to push the table away. It was heavier than he thought and the noise it made against the floor made him shiver. He heard another door close above them. Isak hurried and opened the door only to find a brick wall standing on its way.

 

“ _Suffer, suffer, scream in pain._ ” He heard a kid’s voice singing loudly. His phone slipped from his hand. “ _Blood spilling from your brain._ ” There was someone playing the piano, or trying to. Hitting all the wrong keys. “ _Zombies gnaw you like a plum."_ Isak was absolutely terrified. The footsteps upstairs rushed and a loud bump made the ceiling lamp tremble, making its little crystals shake and cling together. " _Piercing cries and you succumb._ ” Isak turned to his left, feeling how the blood had left his limbs and his brain had completely shut down. The footsteps rushed downstairs. “ _Suffer, suffer, scream in pain._ ” He found his sister playing with the piano that had been covered under a sheet before. Someone was fighting with the door at the entrance. She looked him dead in the eye and with an smile finished the song. “ _You will never breathe again.”_

 

Isak screamed, cursing loudly. He then walked towards his sister and grabbed her by her shoulders.

 

“Don't fucking _EVER_ sing that song, again.” He was begging even though his sister seemed like she was about to cry, scared of him. But he didn't care. He was about to cry too.

 

He went back where he had dropped his phone, and he tripped over one of the cloths on his way. _Thank God it's not broken._ Isak looked up in order to take his sister's hand once more. Isak stared right into the mirror he had just uncovered. And if his reflection wasn't scary enough he caught a glimpse of a white figure at the living room’s door. _Ghost._ He swallowed loudly and turned around as slow as he could. Lea was already on her way to the ghost, smiling brightly.

 

“Hey! Mr. Ghost! Can you get us out of here?” The ghost looked down at Isak’s sister with a blank expression.

 

“Lea!” Isak was brought back to reality. “Lea, what the fuck!? Don't get any closer to the ghost!”

 

“But ghost are friendly, Issy. They like vampires!” He could see the ghost looking at him now, too close to his sister if you asked him. He grabbed his sister, pulling her back to him. The ghost sneezed, raising a small white cloud of dust.

 

“I didn't know ghosts could sneeze.” Isak murmured, surprising even himself. His brain wasn't functioning the way it should be. He should be running. The ghost looked at him amused before bursting out in a laugh and ending up coughing. Isak watched him, startled. The ghost had quite a beautiful laugh.

 

“I think Mr. Ghost thinks you are funny.” Lea commented. Isak was staring at him. He didn't want to admit it, but from up close the ghost was kind of hot. He was incredibly tall and slender. His blue eyes were shining so bright that it was hard to believe that he was actually dead. Specially because of how full of life his laugh sounded. “So can you guide us out?”

 

“What do you find so funny?” Isak asked at the same time, finally annoyed at the ghost still looking at him and _laughing_. _What on earth it’s so funny?_ Handsome or not, dead or alive, Isak decided the ghost was an asshole.

 

“I am sorry.” The ghost rubbed his eye and tried to stop laughing again. “I… do you really think I am a ghost?”

 

“Well, have you looked at yourself?” Isak answered realizing how stupid he had been. _Ghosts do not exist. Fuck, Isak get it together._ Obviously that guy was not dead. It was just a stranger. A really handsome stranger. “You look fucking ethereal.” Isak said in a flirty tone hoping to make the tension disappear. _Oh well, I can't really make a bigger fool of myself anyway._ The not-ghost boy choked on air and looked at him disbelievingly.

 

“Well, I now know why vampires don’t reflect in the mirror.” The boy finally said. Isak stared at him feeling lost. “You know, since you are so hot it wouldn’t be able to handle that much beauty.” Isak looked at him, speechless, before laughing loudly.

 

“That was _soooo_ bad.” He said between laughs. “So, so bad.” The boy blushed, he really blushed and looked down bashfully. _He is cute._ Isak smiled sweetly at the other boy, looking at him in the eye. “I’m Isak.”

 

“Even.” The not-ghost boy answered, shaking his hand. Even’s eyes were so beautiful and full of life that Isak got lost in them. He understood now what people meant when they say the eyes are windows to your soul.

 

“Did you two _Zing_?” Lea asked. Isak had forgotten all about her for a second. Now he was the one blushing. He looked at his sister, still waiting for an answer, and back to Even. The other boy shrugged and smiled at him.

 

“I don't know about you two, but I would love to get out of here as soon as possible.” Even commented instead.

 

“Well, good luck with that.” Isak went back to his grumpy attitude. “There's not a fucking way out.”

 

“Have you tried a back door through the kitchen?” Isak nodded. “What about that one?”

 

“You could cross it.” Lea answered. “It's just full of bricks.” Even laughed.

 

“Well, maybe I can, Mavis.” Even went on a squat to be at her height. _He knows the fucking movie?_ “But Bosco can't.” Even pulled at the leash he was holding with the hook side on his hand. Isak looked confused at him. A huge black dog walked in the room wailing its tail.

 

“Aah! The puppy!!” Lea screamed throwing herself to the dog and hugging it. Isak looked at her in panic and was about to pull her away when Even shook his head. “He is so friendly!” Lea was hiding her head in the dog’s fur.

 

“He really is.” Even stood up and patted his legs trying to get the dust of. To no avail, he only created a white dust cloud. “Though he got me into this mess.” The boy gestured at the house and himself.

 

“Yeah, you blame the dog.” Isak laughed.

 

“But it was _him._ ” Even showed the leash. “He broke his belt and ran away after a _freaking_ cat.” Isak laughed again. Even looked pointedly at him “Well at least I didn't wander in a haunted house out of my free will.”

 

“I wouldn't come here for a million bucks.” He shook his head. “Lea followed your dog in.”

 

“Why would a kid follow anything in _here_?” Isak shrugged.

 

“Monsters live here.” Lea answered. “Monsters are cool. Like Drac, and Frankenstein.”

 

“You should get her to see Monster House.” Even shook his head turning around. “Let's get out of here.”

 

“What do you have in mind?” Isak followed the boy holding his sister's hand once more.

 

“There should be an entrance in the garden to the basement. We could use that.” Even suggested, stopping at the stairs and frowning. “How do we get to the basement?”

 

“What makes you think there is an exit there?”

 

“There always is.” He shrugged.

 

“This is not America _or_ a movie, Even.” Isak rolled his eyes. “Anyway I am not going to the basement.”

 

“Aw, are you scared?” Even stepped closer to him. Isak squared his shoulders. “Don't worry, I will protect you.”

 

“You?” Isak chuckled, Even was too close for him to think properly. “I trust your dog better.” Even smiled and stepped back.

 

“Mr. Ghost,” Lea didn't seem to know that Even had a real name. Even looked down at her. “Will you protect _me_?”

 

“Of course, I will.” Even’s smile to Lea was so genuine that even Isak fell for the lie. Or just for him. “So what's plan B?”

 

“We need to open a window. Wait here.” Isak handed Lea to Even.

 

It probably wasn't a responsible thing to do, but he wasn't letting his sister near the piano again. He walked back to the living room until he found the fire tools and looked for the poker. It took him a few minutes to find it under a table, but he got it. He heard his sister talking in the hall.

 

“What’s this?” Lea asked Even.

 

“Um, it's a pansexuality pin.” Even answered, and kept explaining to her what that meant. “It means I like people regardless if they are a woman or a man.”

 

When he got back to his sister and Even they were sitting on the floor, Lea in his arms looking tired. Neither of them looked at him.

 

“Issy likes boys.” She said. Isak would have been mad for blurting it out without his consent, but he supposed it wasn't really news to Even. After all, Even had flirted back, or tried to.

 

“Do you?” Even asked instead.

 

“Boys? No! They are boring and smelly.” Lea shook her hair. Isak laughed, bringing their attention back to him.

 

“I am a boy, Lea.” Lea looked at him unamused.

 

“So?”

 

“Wow, she is brutal.” Even stood up with Lea still in his arms. “I am a boy too, am I boring?”

 

“You are not a boy, you are a ghost.” Isak rolled his eyes and gave Lea his phone.

 

“Hold this so I can see the window, okay?” Lea nodded.

 

It took them another fifteen minutes to get the three wooden boards out of one of the windows. But they managed to free it and create a way out. Isak went through it first, and Even helped Lea out next. Then they got Even’s dog out and Even followed them. They almost ran out of the garden and through the door to the street. It was already dark, but the street lights were on. They stopped under one of them, Isak carrying a sleepy Lea.

 

“It was nice meeting you.” Isak said. “We could hang out sometime? You know somewhere other than at a haunted house.”

 

“Yeah, that would be _wicked_.” Isak rolled his eyes and did his best to hide a smile. “I can give you my number; you’ll call me when you are free?”

 

“That would be great.” Isak smiled. Until he pulled his phone out. 12 missed calls. _Fuck._ One from Jonas, another from Eva, one from Magnus, and 9 from _mum. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I am so screwed._ “Shit, I… I gotta go.” Isak muttered, holding Lea tighter in his arms before he rushed off, throwing one last wave from over his shoulder. Even stood still, staring confusedly after Isak.

 

It took Isak until he was almost home to realize that he never actually got Even’s number. He cursed once again, waking Lea who had dozed off a while ago.

 

“You _Zing_ with him,” Lea yawned. “right?”

 

Isak didn't answer. There was no point in telling her that there was no such thing as a _Zing_. He told himself he didn't argue because his sister was half asleep. Not because he hoped it existed.

 

His mother was waiting for them when they arrived. To Isak's surprise she wasn't mad at him for being late, she was just worried. He avoided telling her they had been stuck in an abandoned house for what felt like hours, instead he told her they just got held back. Thankfully Isak was able to go to Eva's party, so he texted Jonas and rushed there.

 

The music was loud, and there were so many people that not a single additional soul would fit in there. He could see Eva and Vilde, dressed as the ugly sisters from Cinderella dancing together. Sana was talking with a guy dressed as Snape, or maybe he just looked like Snape? Isak elbowed his way through the crowd, heading towards the kitchen, hoping to find his friends there. Or at least to be able to grab a drink and a breath. He kind of missed the silence of the abandoned house. Okay, he didn't. But at least there his head wasn't pounding. He could feel every low beat of the music reverberating against his skull.

 

His friends weren't in the kitchen, so he grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to look for them. They might be in the bathroom, and he was heading there to check when someone tapped his shoulder.

 

“Is it true what they say about vampires?” An already quite familiar voice said behind him. Isak turned around to meet Even. His smile was so big that his eyes crinkled. _Cute_. Isak played it cool and just raised an eyebrow for him to finish. “That they really know how to suck?” Once again Isak burst into laughs.

 

“Have you been thinking about that all this time?” He asked looking up at Even.

 

“I actually looked it up.” He confessed smiling. This time Isak looked up and down at Even, taking him in. He had changed into a costume. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt. A bit too short for a guy his height and very _very_ well fitting. He was also wearing red leather trousers. _No one should be allowed to look this good._ The trousers were tight in all the right places. Isak looked back at his eyes, trying to keep his cool and get his head out of the gutter.

 

“So what are you supposed to be?” They moved to the side in the kitchen, Isak perching himself up on the counter.

 

“Isn't it obvious?” Isak shook his head. Even rolled his eyes at him. _How dare you._ “I am Buffy, the vampire slayer.” The boy exclaimed pulling a stake from his combat boot. “See?”

 

“Oh, so you are after my heart quite literally.” Even laughed at him. Isak pulled him by his jacket sides, pulling him between his legs to whisper in his ear: “Shame, we can't have fun if you kill me.” Continuing the stupid game of puns they had started. Even swallowed hard, and looked at him with hooded eyes.

 

“Um, I…” Even looked flustered, trying to find a way to keep their game going. “Fuck it.” Even closed the space and kissed him, holding him by his waist. Isak felt a pang of pride. _I won the stupid game_. He kissed him back, pulling him closer and letting his fingers play with Even’s hair. It was so soft. The kiss started slow, lips on lips, but it soon changed into a heated one, Isak's tongue exploring Even’s mouth.

 

A cough made them pull apart.

 

“I just need…” Isak opened his eyes, blinking in confusion at someone in an Evil Queen costume. Noora. She was trying to get something from behind him. “Okay, thanks. You can keep doing…”

 

“Each other.” Chris, dressed as the boogeyman, completed from behind Noora with a mischievous smile. Isak glared at them as they left. “We’ll tell Sana you two already met.”

 

“So…” Even said bringing his attention back to him. “Are you gonna give me your number this time, or will you run away again?” Isak rolled his eyes at him, and went in for another kiss. Even stepped back. “Phone first.”

 

“Fine.” He typed his number on Even's phone and handed it back to him. “Can we go back to kissing now? Wait, did you just save me as _Zing_?”

 

“What? No…” Even said, nodding with his head and smiling sheepishly.

 

“Are you an idiot? Or do you know you are adorable?” Isak winked at him quoting the movie. Even smiled at him right before kissing him again, sweetly, barely a brush of their lips.

 

_“_ Aw, you think I am adorable?” Isak rolled his eyes once more. _What a dork._

 

“Shut up.” He said instead, pulling him back into a kiss.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the same story but from Even's pov :)

**Even**

 

Even was walking Bosco, his huge black Newfoundland dog, who wasn't even a year old yet. He had decided to take a slightly longer walk that day. It was Halloween, he would go out and that meant he would wake up _late._ So he had to make sure Bosco wouldn't wake him up at the crack of dawn because he needed to go out.

 

It was time to head back if he didn’t want to be late to the party, so Even pulled Bosco’s leash to turn around, but Bosco had gone still. The dog was looking at something across the street. Even pulled again but the dog only growl.

 

“Bosco, no! Let’s go back!” He insisted, pulling at the leash with both hands. Bosco usually never disobeyed but he was still a stubborn, heavy puppy. Even looked around, trying to see what his dog was focusing on. A cat. _Oh no…_ The cat ran into a house, and Bosco tried following it. Even pulled as strong as he could, but Bosco had grown faster than he had realized and now he barely had the strength to stop him. “Bosco, stop!” Even pulled once more at the same time Bosco went for a run. The belt broke. _Fuck!_ Even stumbled back, ending up on his butt, and the dog rushed to pursue the cat. “Fuck, _fuck_!”

 

Even stared at the leash, still holding the chain belt which was now hanging uselessly. He stood up as fast as he could and followed his dog, ignoring his sore ass. The dog has gotten into an abandoned house. He sighed and followed his dog inside too. “Bosco, come here!” He called out in a futile attempt to get back home as soon as he could. The dog barked. Even followed the sound upstairs.

 

He wasn’t really paying attention to the house, focused on not stepping on a broken step. The stairs creaked. _This looks like it’s straight out of a horror movie._ He could hear his dogs footsteps following the cat. He opened the door to the room the noise had came from, making it screech. Bosco was trying to get something from under a bed— well, what used to be one, the mattress was broken, it’s fill spilling out. He sighed and grabbed his dog. “C’mon, Bosco.”

 

He was trying to figure out a way to hold his dog again when a loud noise downstairs startled him. The cat ran away, and Bosco followed it knocking him down, _again._ _Fuck you, Bosco, no dinner for you tonight._ Even cursed. He heard Bosco scratching the floor again. He followed him to a darker room. Even had been in a few abandoned houses filming videos for YouTube, but never alone. He pulled out his phone. No signal. _Mikael would love this place._ He turned on the flashlight.

 

Even tried to follow Bosco, but he couldn’t see him. Some noises downstairs started to make him feel nervous— scared was a word too big to describe the feeling. He heard the cat meowing before he saw it running through his legs. _Shit!_ Bosco jumped from a side after the cat, and Even lost his balance for a third time that afternoon. The hit made him fall over the wardrobe door which gave in, making a lot of moths fly away and causing his phone to drift across the room. Bosco growled. _If I didn’t love you, I would kill you damn dog._ Even kneeled patting in search for his phone. He found it under a chair. Downstairs doors were being opened and closed. Even felt suddenly too cold. He picked the phone and rushed out of the room.

 

Bosco was still running after the cat, bumping into every piece of furniture that was on his way. A loud screeching noise made him stop on his feet. He swallowed. _Okay, time to get the fuck out of here._ “Bosco!” The dog ignored him. He was turning on the flashlight app on his phone again, when he noticed the screen had cracked. _Just perfect._ He sighed and directed the light up, Bosco was in a bathroom. The cat had jumped to a tall window and was slipping away through a small hole on the glass. Bosco was scratching the wall, standing on his back legs on the shower. Even walked towards the door, tripping over an open bag with some kind of powder on it. _What the hell?_ He coughed and cursed. His eyes were itching and crying to get rid of the dust. He looked at the writing on the bag: lime.

 

Downstairs someone _— or something_ , his brain provided usefully— was pushing something heavy, making a loud noise. He got up fast, patted some of the dust away from his phone and directed the light up. _Fuck!_ His dog was sitting right in front of him, a centimetre away from his face. “I hate you so much right now.” Bosco sat there sticking his tongue out stupidly. “So. Fucking. Much.”

 

 _“_ _Suffer, suffer, scream in pain.”_ A little girl’s voice had started singing. Even froze in place, Bosco still looking at him. “ _Blood spilling from your brain._ ” He tried to swallow, or breath. He couldn’t. Was his heart still beating? “ _Zombies gnaw you like a plum.”_ There was a piano playing along with the song. He unfroze. Even put the leash over Bosco’s neck passing the hook through the hand holder.  “ _Piercing cries and you succumb._ ” Even ran downstairs, hitting every wall on his way and stumbling through the stairs. “ _Suffer, suffer, scream in pain._ ” He reached the entrance door. It was stuck. _I don’t want to die here._ _“You will never breathe again.”_ He was fighting the doorknob, hitting and kicking the door.

 

A scream coming from the door to his side made him stop. Someone was there, cursing. _No wonder_.

 

“Don't fucking _EVER_ sing that song, again.” A boy’s voice said.

 

Even walked towards the voice. _Not your smartest move, Even_. He stood at the door, looking at an almost completely dark living room. There was a girl near the piano, he could only see her back, but she couldn’t be older than ten. She couldn’t be the voice’s source. He kept searching for it, until he saw a boy tripping at the opposite end of the room. The boy was blond and wearing a cloak. He couldn’t see anything else until the boy looked into the mirror. He was gorgeous. The boy turned around.

 

“Hey! Mr. Ghost! Can you get us out of here?” The girl’s voice called from close to him. _Why do you think I am a ghost?_ He looked down to her, noticing his clothes were all covered in white dust. _Oh._ The little girl was wearing a cloak, and fake fangs. A costume that looked familiar somehow.

 

“Lea! Lea, what the fuck!? Don't get any closer to the ghost!” The boy called, now that he could see him better he noticed he was dressed as Dracula, black suit and a black and red cloak, with his hair brushed back. _He really is beautiful._

 

“But ghost are friendly, Issy. They like vampires!” Lea insisted. _Oh, she is dressing as the vampire girl from Hotel Transylvania!_ The boy grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. Even opened his mouth to explain the situation but he sneezed instead. _Fucking lime._

 

“I didn't know ghosts could sneeze.” Even looked startled at him. _Do you really think I am a ghost?_ He could see the panic in the boy’s eyes. _You really do._ Even started to laugh with the absurdity of the situation, the powder making him cough again.

 

“I think Mr. Ghost thinks you are funny.” Lea said while the boy frowned, annoyed at him. _So cute._ Even couldn’t stop laughing. “So can you guide us out?”

 

“What do you find so funny?” He sounded really bothered. _No wonder, I have been laughing at him for far too long._

 

“I am sorry.” He finally managed to say in between laughs. His eyes were itching like hell, which didn’t really help him with thinking. “I… do you really think I am a ghost?” _Great, Even, this will help your cause._

 

“Well, have you looked at yourself?” The boy suddenly sounded more confident. Even looked at him about to apologize for scaring him. “You look fucking ethereal.” Even choked. _Is he-, is he flirting? I think he is._

 

“Well, I now know why vampires don’t reflect in the mirror.” Even said in an attempt to flirt back. _Like hell I am passing away the chance to flirt with such a pretty boy_. There was only silence and the other boy looked at him confusedly. “You know, since you are so hot it wouldn’t be able to handle that much beauty.” He tried to explain himself. He was welcomed with more silence followed by the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard.

 

“That was _soooo_ bad.” The boy assured him. _Fuck, it really was._ Even started to feel self-conscious and blushed. “So, so bad.” Even looked down ashamed. _Okay, fair. I laughed first._ He was feeling like an idiot. _I ruined the first impression… and the second._ “I’m Isak” The boy was smiling and looking at him.

 

“Even.” He answered getting lost in Isak’s eyes. They were green and shining with laughter.

 

“Did you two _Zing_ ?” He heard Lea say. Isak looked mortified at him begging for help. Even smiled. _I think I did._

  



End file.
